


a done deal

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Bullying, Jock Logan, M/M, Nerd Hank McCoy, Threats, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: His heart started beating faster and faster as his mind raced, and he realized suddenly that he still hadn’t given Logan an answer.Oh, heavens. Why was this happening to him?
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 61





	a done deal

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Mid what to write, she said _”lonk high school AU”_ and i busted this out in two hours around work?? Guess my hindbrain took over

Hank had his head down. That was the excuse he was going with, the reason he was going to claim if anyone were to ask why he hadn’t noticed  _ Logan Howlett _ approaching his locker along with his group of idiot friends. Not that anyone  _ would _ ask, seeing as Hank didn’t talk very much to anyone other than Charles, who wasn’t even really much of a friend and more of a lab partner. 

But, should the universe completely spin on its axis, having his head down would have been his excuse for not noticing Logan or any of the rest of the rugby team until Logan himself leaned against the locker next to his. 

Hank slowly turned his head from where his face had been tucked into his locker and hidden from one side by his locker door. To his left, somewhat unbelievably, was  _ Logan Howlett, _ casually leaning his shoulder against somebody’s locker and looking for all the world like he belonged there. Logan was looking at him,  _ really _ looking at him, in a way that made Hank’s skin feel too tight. It wasn’t a feeling he liked, so he forced his eyes back to the inside of his locker and worked to ignore the boys that had moved to surround him. 

“Hiya, sweetheart,” Logan’s voice had always been quite deep. It dropped during the eighth grade, ridiculously, and had then grown into something approaching a growl over the last couple of years. Hank didn’t care, of course, he was just observant. 

Hank didn’t answer. There were a few members of the rugby team he knew by name, and it seemed like they were all there. Erik Lehnsherr, Charles’ boyfriend, ran very quickly down the field. Azazel, a red-skinned boy Hank’s family had taken in for a time, was also quite fast but happened to be much stronger than he looked. Alex Summers, who was one of the meanest people Hank had ever met in his entire life, regularly got into fights with the other team. 

They stood behind him now, causing the hairs along the back of his neck to stand on end. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Alex’s voice made him flinch. Nothing good had ever come from it before. 

Still, Hank said nothing. He didn’t look away from his locker, either, and he kept his hands held very straight at his sides, doing his very best not to show them any emotion at all. His heart was racing quite fast within his chest, beating a rapid rhythm against his ribs. He didn’t like it. Not all of the rugby boys had been mean to him, but enough had. Hank knew he was awkward and that his limbs were too long. He wasn’t sure why his long arms were any worse than Azazel’s red skin, for instance, but there were certain members of the team who liked to harass him. 

Logan never had. Neither had Erik, though that could be because of Charles in the same way that Azazel had almost certainly never bothered Hank because of Janos. Alex... he wasn’t as bad as some of the others. He’d never broken any of Hank’s things, but his words were often mean. 

Maybe if it were just the other three who had approached him, Hank wouldn’t be so nervous. 

Logan cleared his throat, and Hank kept his eyes on his textbooks.

“Uh... right.” There was something awkward to Logan’s voice. He didn’t sound nearly as confident as Hank usually heard him. “So... was lookin’ to ask if you wanted to come to our game on Friday?” Hank didn’t answer. Logan cleared his throat again, and added, “As my date.”

Hank sucked in a sharp breath as he lost his internal battle and shot his eyes over to Logan. The other boy was still leaning against the locker with his hands tucked into the pockets of his straight-cut jeans, but the smile Hank had seen earlier wasn’t there. There  _ was _ a smile, but it... well, Hank thought that it looked quite flat. Not that he’d ever seen Logan smile! At least, he’d never seen Logan smile at  _ him, _ he was just... observant. 

Yes, that was it. 

Logan’s flat smile stayed on his face as his eyes stayed glued to Hank. They were warm, even under the harsh lights of the hallway. Hank had always loved them, secretly, in the safety of his own mind where no one would ever make fun of him for it. That was why, as he looked at Logan’s flat smile and warm eyes, dread began to pool heavily in his tummy. 

Somehow Logan must have found out. That seemed impossible, however, seeing as Hank had never even told Charles, the closest thing that he had to a friend. He hadn’t even told his mother, who he told most things to. Perhaps... perhaps Charles had lifted it from his thoughts and told Erik? And Erik had in turn told Logan, and that’s why they were now making fun of him?

No. No, Charles wouldn’t ever do that. 

But... they had to know somehow. That had to be why all four of them were there, surrounding Hank. Why Logan was all but caging him in with his body, so that Hank couldn’t just run away. His heart started beating faster and faster as his mind raced, and he realized suddenly that he still hadn’t given Logan an answer. 

Oh, heavens. Why was this happening to him?

“No.” His voice didn’t shake. It didn’t waver. It was loud enough to be heard. “Thank you,” he added as an afterthought, and then clarified with, “no, thank you.”

Silence rang out through the hallway. Hank realized he may have been a bit louder than he’d intended. Not that the hallway had been very busy before, seeing as it was lunch hour and most people were in the cafeteria or outside enjoying the nice weather, but there had been a quiet din of chatter, however, and now that was gone.

Hank moved his eyes firmly back to the inside of his locker and forced himself not to cry. 

Then, suddenly, Alex’s loud, angry voice demanded, “What the fuck, bozo?”

“Alex!” Erik Lehnsherr snapped at the same time as Logan honest to goodness  _ growled, _ bearing his teeth in a snarl over Hank’s shoulder. 

Hank quickly dropped his eyes to his feet and swallowed heavily, mentally replaying the sight of Logan so  _ angry  _ on Hank’s behalf, which, well, that was—oh goodness. Hank was a teenage boy, first and foremost, and that...  _ oh goodness.  _

When Hank finally looked up, Logan wasn’t leaning against the locker next to his. A moment later, there was a loud metal clang, and Hank whirled around to find that Logan had slammed Alex into the lockers across the hall. Logan was still growling, and from where Hank was standing he could see that Logan was baring his fangs. 

Logan growled again, lower this time, and his claws slowly grew from his knuckles until they were alarmingly close to Alex’s neck. 

“What the fuck was that, Summers?” Logan asked in a tone of voice that ran Hank’s blood cold, and it wasn’t even directed at him. 

Hank knew that Logan had grown up in the foster system, even though he’d never changed schools. He bounced around between a lot of houses, until Charles’ family had taken him in two years ago. There had always been rumours about how dangerous he was, though Hank was quite certain most of them were exaggerations and lies. 

This... didn’t look like exaggerations or lies. 

“What the fuck, Summers?” Logan growled again, before he asked, “You talk to him like that often?”

“Fuck off, Logan! What the fuck’re you doin’?”

“I’m askin’ ya a pretty simple question, Summers. Think you should give me an answer, don’t you?” Logan’s question, which really sounded much more like a threat than anything else, was accompanied by the lengthening of his claws until the sharpened-bone tip touched Alex’s skin.

“Fuck  _ off, _ man! He’s just a fuckin’ freak anyway. What the hell is your problem?” Alex was panting heavily, but Hank could tell that he was trying to take shallow breaths so as not to press his throat any closer to Logan’s claws. 

Hank, stood stock-still and staring, found that his own breathing was rather shallow. 

“You don’t talk to him like that anymore,” Logan told him, and then let Alex fall to the floor.

Oh gosh, Hank may have whimpered. 

“I could blow you up!” Alex said, but considering that he was on the ground, it wasn’t overly impressive. 

“Sure, bud, destroy the whole school, kill all ‘a us, ‘n enjoy rottin’ in prison.” Logan turned around without saying anything else, and then to Hank’s surprise, Erik and Azazel stepped forward and stood shoulder-to-shoulder in front of him. 

Their bodies made it so Hank couldn’t see Alex even as he heard him stand up and cuss up a storm. It didn’t really matter, however, as Hank’s eyes were glued to Logan as the shorter boy stalked up to him and stood only a foot in front of him. His eyes, which were still warm but were now much darker than they’d been earlier, trailed heavily over Hank’s body. This time, however, Logan’s eyes didn’t make his skin feel too tight. 

“Fuck, darlin’, you okay?” Logan’s voice was just as worried as his frown. “I didn’t know none ‘a ‘em were makin’ fun ‘a ya, especially not Summers. Thought the dickwad was a friend, but he’s been pickin’ on you, yeah?”

Hank nodded. He was still rather breathless, and considerably aroused, all while being incredibly confused. It was certainly a mix of emotions, and a mix that left him feeling wrong-footed and unsteady in a way that he wasn’t used to.

Logan’s face took on a murderous look, and Hank noticed that he still had his claws out. “Uhm...” Hank started, not entirely sure what he was going to say but wanting to say  _ something _ to get that look off Logan’s face, “they tend to do it when I’m all alone?”

“Do it?”

Hank winced, curling forward as he quietly said, “Bully me.”

Logan growled loudly, and his face got even darker before he took a very slow breath and rolled his—very large and rather impressive—shoulders. Hank watched with flitting eyes as Logan drew his claws back in and wiggled his fingers. He cracked his neck—which caused Hank to wince at how very gross that was—before he took another little step forward, even closer into Hank’s personal space.

Oh, there went his heart rate all over again. 

“Is... is that why you said no?” Logan asked, more hopeful than Hank had ever once heard him. “If Jackass Mc’Summers hadn’t been here, would you ‘a said yes?”

Hank shook his head, and felt something in his chest get unbearably tight when Logan’s entire face fell into something that looked like despair. Logan nodded his head and opened his mouth without saying anything, and Hank felt a little bead of courage climb up his chest as he thought, for the very first time since Logan had first opened his mouth, that maybe, the boy he liked so badly wasn’t making fun of him. 

“Logan, you are inviting me on a date, during which I would be doing nothing but sitting on a slab of cold metal, on a chilly evening, surrounded by loud strangers, all to watch you play a violent, mindless sport, yes?” Hank kept his voice as dry as possible, a plan forming in the back of his mind that was making him feel giddy and nauseous and hopeful and terrified, all at once. 

The other boy, who’d been nodding his head as Hank detailed the date Logan had invited him too, cleared his throat and had the decency to look sheepish. “Uh... that ‘bout sums it up, yeah? I’d take you to dinner afterwards, too.”

Hank rolled his eyes and asked, “At nine in the evening?”

“Yes? Oh, ‘n if we won there’d be a party at Erik’s boy’s place?

Hank raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “You mean Charles Xavier?”

“Yes?”

“Absolutely not.” Logan’s entire face fell. Hank’s heart was racing so quickly in his chest that it was almost painful. 

“Oh,” it was more of an exhalation of air than a word. Logan’s shoulders fell, his lips drooped into a frown, and Hank could have sworn his eyes began to shine in the light, like they were wet. 

With a deep breath, Hank uttered the scariest words he’d ever said aloud and hoped against hope that he wasn’t about to ruin his entire life. “But, if you would like, you can take me out to the planetarium on Saturday. As long as you win.”

“Baby, there ain’t a chance in fuckin’ hell we’re gonna do anythin’ other than _ annihilate _ that team, ‘n then I’m gonna take you to see all the stars ‘n planets ‘n shit you could possibly wanna see.” Logan’s smile went brilliant and crooked, and it was one of the most beautiful things that Hank had ever seen. “Darlin’ you got yerself a done deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> there miiiiiiiight be more in this verse :thinking:
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
